


Starstruck

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Prize, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Hinata was like a star. He shone despite the conditions he was placed in, and even if some people couldn't see it, those that did were always stunned into awe.





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Hinata Shouyo, a middle blocker for Karasuno High; an unknown being if anyone to see him for the first time. He was short. He got nervous easily. He was loud, and at time possibly obnoxious depending on how well someone can tolerate loudness. He wasn't that great in academics either.  
  
But he was fascinating. Off-court Hinata versus On-court Hinata was almost like two separate beings. His love and passion for volleyball was ever present, and almost something that could never be removed from him. His talent was pure and it was raw, untouched and almost unstoppable.  
  
He grew at a ridiculous rate, and that was the reason why you were here again, loitering at the gym doors, watching their practice. Hinata was everything you aspired to be when it came to grabbing a hold of your dreams by the reins. You wanted to be like him, you wished you were more ambitious, not to say that you weren't, but he was a role model when it came to pushing forward despite having the decks stacked against him.  
  
"Watch out!" Nishinoya shouted as a stray volleyball flew off courts. It was heading straight towards the gym door, but thankfully slams into the wall instead of you. You had internally flinched, obviously startled, but otherwise you looked perfectly fine.   
  
Hinata's gaze met yours, the intensity and determination that filled the warm coffee orbs made you want to look away, but at the same time you couldn't take your eyes off of him. You noticed the flicker of confusion, and then recognition, and he smiled and gave you a small wave of hello. You returned the gesture, but nothing more after that.   
  
You let out a breath of relief as he turns away and you backed away from the gym door. _The last thing I want is for him to know how much I admire him. That may be awkward between friends._  
  
***  
  
"Was [L/N]-chan here again?" Yamaguchi asked as they finished changing. Hinata pops his head out of his shirt, and nodded, "Yeah, probably came to visit."  
  
Yamaguchi glanced over, and the normally energetic boy had a slight frown on his face and mumbled, "I wonder if she'll ever come to actually watch our games."  
  
"You can invite her to watch the practice match that's this Friday," Yamaguchi offered. Hinata's visage brightened up noticeably and he smiled, "Thanks Yamaguchi! I'll go do that!"  
  
He was out the door in a flash, and Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and asked, "Does he not realize it?"  
  
"Don't be mean, Tsukki. Not everyone can tell right away."  
  
***  
  
"[L/N]-chan!" Hinata's voice makes you look up from your phone and your head swivels to meet his gaze. He runs towards you, his arm waving in the air the entire time. Upon reaching you at the school gates, he asked, "Did you wait long?"  
  
You shook your head, and laughed, "No, how was practice?"  
  
Hinata hummed, naturally taking his place beside you as he walked home with you. It was something he's gotten used to after the first few weeks of realizing the two of you walked home the same way after running into each other so many times.  
  
It wasn't until you finally decided to join Karasuno's music club that you finally noticed that the time you stayed for additional practice overlapped with the boy's volleyball's practice. And thus began the introduction of Hinata into your life and the boy's volleyball team as a result.  
  
You waited for his response and was surprised by his question instead, "When will you come to actually watch us?"  
  
Stunned into silence, you just stared at him. Confusion, shock, and a flush of pink overcame your visage. With a stutter, and much bumbling, you muttered, "I-I didn't know I was allowed to."  
  
Hinata frowned, but it was a fleeting expression and he laughed, "Why wouldn't you be allowed to? Of course you can! You should come watch us instead of just looking through the gym door."  
  
He must have noticed your hesitation, because almost immediately afterwards he added, "Only if you want to, of course!"  
  
A chuckle follows after and he asked, "But I am curious though, [L/N]-chan, do you like volleyball?"  
  
You hesitated again, and then kind of shrugged your shoulders and responded, "I like watching you _play_ volleyball, Hinata-kun."  
  
His eyes widened, and the pink that stained your cheeks deepened its hue and you mumbled, "You're so cool. Even though everyone may say stuff that may deter you, you charge straight forward towards your dreams. I think that's really admirable."  
  
The silence was almost overwhelming after your small confession and you glanced up, only to be surprised by the matching hue of red flushed on his cheeks. Your mouth opens slightly in surprise, and he covers his face with both hands and mumbled, "What."  
  
"Ah- I-" you stuttered, and copied his movements, your hands flying to cover your cheeks, "I'm so sorry, oh my god, that was so embarrassing, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Ah, no, I-" Hinata blushed, and mumbled, "I think you're awesome too when you're playing the piano. You make it sound so pretty and it's not like BAM or WHOOSH, but it makes me feel that way, and I feel chills and-"  
  
Hinata took a deep breath and he mumbled, "You leave me starstruck."  
  
Your lips part and a giggle escaped, "You leave _me_ starstruck, Hinata-kun."  
  
He sheepishly scratches the back of his neck and asked, "Then.. will you come to our practices?"  
  
"If you come to my piano recitals," you smiled brightly. He sticks out his hand, pinky pointing at you and he smiled, "I promise!"  
  
With a lighter and warmer heart than usual, your hand reaches out, and your pinky finger locks with his and your smile matched his in its brilliance and you declared, "Promise!"

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for Hinata written for DearYouGuiltily as a prize for winning Mikittykun 's contest!
> 
> Sorry if it's not what you expected. >///< I was aiming for something short and fluffy. Ahahaha. I hope you like it!
> 
> Started: 2017.03.31  
> Completed: 2017.03.31
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters from Haikyuu!!. This fic is written because of my love for the series. Haikyuu!! and all characters from the series belongs to Haruichi Furudate.


End file.
